In a conventional blow type molding machine where molding sand is blow charged by means of compressed air into a device that defines a mold space, a part of the molding sand flows out of the blow-off port, which is mounted on the lower part of a blow head, when the mold sand is supplied in the empty blow head, and is scattered outside, thereby contaminating the working environment.
This invention was created to resolve this drawback. Its purpose is to provide a method of supplying molding sand into a blow head wherein the molding sand which flows out of a blow-off port is prevented from being scattered when it is supplied to the blow head.